


Dear Heart. . .

by FloodFeSTeR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Altered Mental States, Attempted Kidnapping, Begging, Biting, Blood Play, Body Worship, Bondage and Discipline, Brutal Murder, Castiel Is So Done, Chair Bondage, Dean Being an Asshole, Dean is a Tease, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Loud Sex, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Sam, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scattered fluff, Shameless Smut, Torture, Triggers, Vaginal Fingering, no actual rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR
Summary: "Why him?"In a different place, where Dean is a predator, he takes a liking to the soft, blind young waitress named Rosie.* rewrite of Dark Water *





	Dear Heart. . .

**Author's Note:**

> So the original of this is still posted until I catch up with the events I left off with. I feel like I posted the first version of this story too fast, and decided to begin rewriting it while I have the chance because I feel bad for leaving you all on the hook about any of my stories. So I hope you all enjoy the edited version of this story. This beginning chapter here is basically the same as the first one, just a little spiffed up but it seemed just fine to basically copy-n-paste.

_you were red.  
you like me _  
_because i was blue._

 _you touched me and_  
_i became a lilac sky._  
_and you decided_  
_purple just wasn't_  
_for you._

* * *

Rosie went blind when she was thirteen.

 _Hysterical Blindess_ , she was fed by her doctor, her mother crying in the background.

She lost her mother not long after that, and with the trauma of simply  _hearing_ all that went on, she couldn't really remember what exactly caused her blindness. After seventeen years, she hadn't really decided to dwell on what had caused the blindness; it's not like it would bring her sight back. She was more concerned about getting by on her own, as a blind woman in a world that didn't care about her handicap, life was not easy.

She had managed just fine, finding her own job, a friend that actually cared, and she was content. She wished she could do more, but life was easy, even if she was getting very, very. . .bored.

Then he came in.

One late night, at the end of her shift.

Casey, that friend she was so grateful for, was busy in the back packing up leftovers for the best of them to take home, and Rosie was putting dishes in the sink when she heard the bell ring on the bar.

"One second," her voice was small and she had to clear her throat, in case they didn't hear her. "Sorry, I said one second."

"I heard ya."

Her shoulders laced with instant tension, but she didn't really know why.

Maybe it was how deep his voice was. Like seriously, Rosie heard  _everything_ , but his was the deepest voice she had ever heard. It was intimidating, the tenor, and she could just  _feel_ eyes burning a whole into her back, but she hummed and finished her chore, washing her hands and wringing them out on her apron. 

She smiled softly in the direction she knew her patron was. She heard the stool grate against the tiles, furrowing her brow as she heard a zipper rattle against the creak of leather.

"What would you like, sir," she questioned.

A beat. "Don't you need to open your eyes. . ." he sighed. "Use a pen and paper? I don't need my order fucked up."

_So gruff._

She chuckled though. "Sir, even if I had one, I couldn't write. I am blind."

"Great," He grumbled.

Her smile faded. "I'm sorry sir, I can get the other server. . ."

Silence.

Well, not really silence, there was Casey singing to a faint song -- horribly, might Rosie add. There was the soft patter of rain on the windows and all that jazz, but then there was the softest of chuckles from the man. 

Why. . .Why was he chuckling at her? Rosie shuffled awkwardly, feeling a little out of place and kind of embarrassed. She wished he would say something, anything, so she didn't feel like such a fool for no reason.

"Oh sweetheart," she jumped as his hand covered her on the edge of the bar; Jesus, he had big hands. "No. . .No, I want you."

She should have known there was more than one meaning to that. 

She just thought he wanted her to get him a cup of coffee.


End file.
